


A Siren and His Deepest Wish

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: ( no mark only host and ip ), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Giant Host, Giant Merpeople, Human Dr Iplier, M/M, Siren Host, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Doctor Edward Iplier had had a stressful week, and thus decided the ocean would be a great place to relax.Hearing the most gorgeous voice singing, he couldn't help but stare at the man out in the water.He couldn't help but want to speak to him, but he never seemed to swim back to land whenever Edward was around.





	A Siren and His Deepest Wish

Edward had had a long day. Working through the weekend left him tired, and in need of relaxation. Taking a walk sounded like a good idea, especially since there was the ocean not too far away. It wasn't really visited ever, since it wasn't a sandy beach. It were mostly cliffs and rocks, nothing where any person really went to. He wasn't even sure if many people went there just to watch the ocean down below. So, it sounded like it would be the perfect place for him to go and relax, and enjoy some quiet time.

Making his way to the cliffs, Edward enjoyed the rays of the setting sun, watching the sky turn different colours. He was glad to have the next few days off, finally some time to relax and let all the stress leave him.

Arriving at the cliff, Ed sat down on a bench that looked like it had been there for decades. He looked out over the water, watching how all those gorgeous colours were reflected. He could see the rocks in the distance, the waves crashing against them. He closed his eyes, leaning back, listening to the distant birds and the sound of the waves below him.

“ _Upon one summer's morning,_  
_I carelessly did stray,_  
_Down by the Walls of Wapping,_  
_Where I met a sailor gay.”_

Edward blinked his eyes open, surprised by the beautiful voice that carried over the wind. Looking around, he couldn't spot anyone nearby, before his eyes were drawn back over to the ocean.

“ _Conversing with a bouncing lass,_  
_Who seem'd to be in pain,_  
_Saying, William, when you go,_  
_I fear you will ne'er return again.”_

In the distance, Edward could see a man, sitting upon some rocks in the ocean. It must be his voice -louder thanks to the cliffs, surely. Edward couldn't tell much of the man's appearance -he had dark skin, and dark brown hair, but more Edward couldn't tell from here. Nothing except his gorgeous voice.

“ _My heart is pierced by Cupid,_  
_I disdain all glittering gold,_  
_There is nothing can console me,_  
_But my jolly sailor bold.”_

Edward couldn't help but listen to the mysterious man's gorgeous voice, hearing him sing. He felt pulled in, and there was a strange need to be closer to it, hear it better. He didn't, though, staying seated where he was, with his eyes glued to the man in the ocean.

_“His hair it hangs in ringlets,_  
_His eyes as black as coal,_  
_My happiness attend him,_  
_Wherever he may go._

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall,_  
_I'll wander, weep and moan,_  
_All for my jolly sailor,_  
_Until he sails home._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_  
_I disdain all glittering gold,_  
_There is nothing can console me,_  
_But my jolly sailor bold.”_

The man stopped singing, his gaze shifting and looking at Edward it seemed. The man's breath got caught in his throat as he saw the man looking at him, just feeling his gaze on him, unable to move or even breathe.  
He gasped for breath just as the man seemed to jump into the ocean, behind the rocks and away from Edward's gaze. He shook his head, blinking, before his gaze swept back over the ocean to try and find the owner of that voice once more.  
But he was gone, it appeared like, and Edward wasn't sure if what he's seen was real or not.

Edward stayed seated where he was for a long time. Just looking at the ocean and where he had seen that man, heard his beautiful voice. He still couldn't believe if what he's seen had been real or hadn't been -if he's imagined it all.  
He was rather certain he had imagined it all. If that man had been real, he would've seen him swim away at the very least. And he's been sitting here for an hour or so surely, and that man would've either had to swim away, or climb back onto the rocks. As if he would hide behind them from Edward all this time.

In the end, Edward went home again, believing he had just imagined it all. Maybe someone in passing had been singing, and he hadn't seen them behind him. Or maybe he just had been too stressed, too lonely these last days. He hadn't seen anyone, nor had he gone out, so it wasn't that big of a surprise he'd make up some gorgeous person singing beautifully, but unattainable out on the sea.

-

The voice didn't leave him, though. He found himself humming the song during his free time, whenever he wasn't consciously thinking about it. He always caught himself doing so, and he couldn't help but want to hear that voice again.  
He thought about it. Going back to the cliffs, trying to find that man again. Maybe he could go down to the water -there was a patch of a “rock beach”, huge rocks connecting the land to water. Perhaps he'd find the man there? If he just waited and looked out at sea, maybe he could see him again. Maybe he'd be lucky and get a chance to talk to him too? The thought made him nervous, because he was never good at talking with strangers outside of work, but... it was exciting. He was sure the man would love a compliment, at the very least?

So, Edward went back to the cliffs. He made his way down to the rocks, careful not to fall into the water as he climbed over the rocks to get to the water's edge. He could see the different rock-formations out in the water, though he couldn't recall on which one he had seen that man. It was a whole different perspective being so far down -he guessed the cliff must be over 30 feet high after all, and he was at the bottom of it now.  
With a sigh, he sat down, just watching the ocean. The sun was close to setting again -he hoped coming earlier than when he had spotted the man would give him the opportunity to see him. Seemed like the man might not be here today, though.

_“Searching for your one love,_  
_To bring you happiness,_  
_Just wanting to have someone,_  
_To hold and laugh with you.”_

Edward recognised the beautiful voice singing immediately, his gaze quickly trying to find where it was coming from. The words pulled at him, tugged at his heart. He didn't know, but he wanted to find where they were coming from, where the man he had seen was.

_“There's no one you confide in,_  
_A man to call your own,_  
_No family to have you,_  
_Understand your one heart's wish.”_

Edward's gaze found him, finally, sitting upon some rocks. He couldn't tell how far away he was -the sun reflecting off the waves, the melody of the song making his head spin almost. He wanted to be closer, he wanted to go to the voice, the man. He stood up, glancing down at the water lapping at the rocks in front of him.

_“Come to me now, come to me,_  
_For I will take all your worries,_  
_Hold you and protect you,_  
_I promise I'll be there for you.”_

Edward was hypnotized by the voice, and there was nothing else in his head but go closer to it. He felt himself stepping into the water, letting himself slide into the cold waves. All he had to do was get closer to the voice, get closer to the promises it was singing about.  
He wanted to be happy, to be loved, and never lose that. And the voice, it was promising that.

_“Just come to me my one love,_  
_Let me protect you always,_  
_I'll listen to your every word,_  
_So you'll never feel alone._

_With me you'll finally be,_  
_As happy as you dreamed of,_  
_I won't let your tears fall now,_  
_Nor ever again here with me.”_

Edward was enveloped by the waves, but he didn't care. Swimming like his life was depending on it -which it truly felt it did- to get to the voice, the man. There were no thoughts in his mind, other than the desperation to get there. His every desire was sung about, promises he couldn't live without. There was nothing, _nothing_ , he wanted more than this.  
The further into the ocean he swam, the more desperate he got. His muscles burned, he was panting and out of breath, but he couldn't stop now. He needed to get closer, to get there.

He couldn't keep swimming, his body grew tired, and it was hard to keep himself above water. But he felt like he was getting closer, like he was reaching the voice and the promises any moment now.  
But he couldn't keep going, the water was freezingly cold, and he was tired. He couldn't keep himself above water, and he heard the voice warble through the water swapping at his ears. Until he was embraced by the cold water, pulled down, and he couldn't help but le this body relax as he sank.

He saw the glimmer of gold,before his eyes slipped shut. He felt the cold burn of water when his body screamed for air and tried to breathe, but all it got was salty water. He felt something, cold and soft, before he slipped into the comforting darkness of unconsciousness.

-

Edward woke up freezing. He was soaking wet, dripping water and laying in a puddle of the water that had dripped from him already. Turning to his side, he coughed, hacking, throwing up some salt water which burned his throat.  
He was heaving for breath, holding himself up on shaky arms. He felt terrible, and his head was swimming. What had he been doing? Taking deep and unsteady breaths, he carefully sat up. God he felt terrible, and he was _freezing_. His body was rocking with shivers and tremors, and he was still coughing.

He remembered having come to the beach to look for that gorgeous voice -the man that belonged to that voice. He had wanted to... what really had he wanted to do? He knew he would never have been able to speak to them. But.. why was he soaking wet? And why had he thrown up water?  
He pushed his hair out of his face, looking around. He was still down at the rocky beach, with no one else in sight. He was rather sure he had somehow gotten into the water and nearly drowned, judging from the state he was in. But, someone had saved him, and left him here.  
Taking a few more deep breaths, he carefully got to his feet. Maybe he had slipped off the rocks and hit his head. Of course, he didn't feel any wounds or pain from his head, but he just saw no other explanation. So he carefully made his way back home -it was already dark, and he was freezing.

He couldn't understand what had happened though. He didn't remember. He hated it, how he couldn't fathom a realistic reason as to how and why he had almost drowned and couldn't remember it. It bothered him, but it also kept him away from the ocean. He was almost _scared_ to go back there, knowing he had nearly drowned there.  
But he was also curious as to who might have saved him. What must have happened. He had no clue, but he really wanted to know as well. He was itching to go back to the beach, or maybe to the cliff, but he was also uncomfortable with the thought.

On the last free day of his little vacation, he decided to go back to the cliff. Not down to the beach, afraid he'd somehow end up in the water again and would get close to drowning once more, but up on the cliffs where he'd be safe. If he saw the man again, he could wave to him, hope he'd come to the beach? And he could go down then, meet him there, if the man wanted to talk with him.

He went earlier again, so he could watch the sun setting, and possibly see the man again. Perhaps he could hear him sing again -he was unable to forget that hauntingly beautiful tune, sung by such a gorgeous voice. He sat on the bench again, watching as the sun was setting, before he let his gaze sweep over the ocean once more.  
He was rather sure he could see the rocks the man had sat on the last time he had seen him. Now that he thought about it, and had seen the ocean from the beach, the rock-formation looked to be pretty far out. Yet, the man sitting atop it looked normal-sized, as if the rocks weren't all that far away from the cliff. He wondered if he was just bad at judging distances.

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon, and Edward was close to giving up seeing that man again. He didn't think he would see the man again today, and he wasn't sure when he would be able to come back again here to keep a lookout for him.  
He wondered if this was bad. It wasn't like he was trying to watch that man all the time. He just wanted to talk to him. It didn't change the fact that he felt almost like a stalker, even though he was very certain this was in no way stalker-ish. Maybe he should just forget about all of this?

But then Edward saw him, pulling himself up onto the rocks and shaking his head, wet hair flying around, before he pushed it out of his face. He was so gorgeous, and Edward couldn't help but stare at him. Even from this far away, he was just beautiful. His skin glistened with the water still clinging to it, rolling down in little droplets. It seemed to glisten gold in places, and Edward's breath was taken.  
He wouldn't say he's ever fallen for a person upon just really seeing them, but he was pretty sure he just had. That man was just pure beauty, and he really wanted to talk to him -even though it made him even more nervous to think about just saying hello.

The man saw Edward, and he couldn't help but blush as he saw that he was caught staring. From this far away -however far it may be- Edward couldn't tell what facial expressions the man might make, but suddenly, he was jumping back into the water. On the side of the rocks where Edward, of course, couldn't see him.  
He groaned, burying his face in his hands. Of _course_ he wouldn't see the man go into the water again! He just hoped he'd get to see him swim to the beach at the very least, or... or something. Just see him swimming, and not disappear like he was just a hallucination again.

Looking up again, he didn't see a trace of the man. He sighed, and resigned to his fate: he'd never get to say hello to that gorgeous man. He was ready to get up and go back home, when he heard something. It sounded like something came out of the water, but, it wasn't so quiet for it to be a person. It was more like something _really_ big got out of the water.  
He didn't really have time to think about what that might be and get up to see, when there were _fingers_ grabbing the edge of the cliff. And not just any small human fingers, no these were _big_. Edward's eyes widened considerably, watching as these fingers tightened, and whatever came up _pulled itself up_.

His breath got caught in his throat when up came a head of a male. And Edward was _very_ sure it was the man with the gorgeous voice, but.. he was _giant._ With how tall this cliff was, this... person? He had to be at least 40 feet tall. Big golden eyes were looking at Edward, though one eye was closed, covered by scars. Dark brown hair hanging in his face still, curly at their ends, reaching down to his chin. Edward could see golden scales on his shoulders, sparkling in the light.  
Edward couldn't move, frozen where he was sitting. This was- it was _terrifying_. There was some- some _creature_ taller than a two story building staring down at him, a meek human.

And then, the creature? The _giant_ smiled at him, moving his arms to lay on the edge of the cliff, resting his head on top of them. Edward could see more scales on the creature's arms, and fins growing on the outside of them, right on the middle and over his elbows even. It was fascinating, and Edward found his fear easing a little.

“Hello?”, Edward tried softly, shifting where he was sitting. This creature could certainly speak English, he had heard him sing before after all. He wasn't sure how loud this creature's voice would be though, seeing how _big_ he was, and how _close_ to him.  
He didn't reply, though, and Edward was rather sure it was just because he was being considerate of how small Edward was in comparison to him. He was maybe as tall as this creature's hand, after all.  
“Uhm. I- uhm.”, Edward felt his cheeks heat up, and he felt stupid. Here he was, sitting in front of a gigantic creature, and he was _blushing_ because he had no clue what to say.

“Hello.”, the creature said, no, he _whispered_. And it was still almost loud for Edward, though it wasn't like someone was straight up yelling at his face. So, he considered it was good.  
“Hi.”, Edward said again, and his blush deepened, because he had already said hello, hadn't he? He felt flustered and embarrassed, he had no clue what to do or say. At least this creature wasn't trying to eat him.  
“What- what are you?”, he asked, shifting where he sat. It was hard to overcome his fear of a giant creature in front of him able to probably pick him up like he was a barbie doll, but he was also _incredibly_ curious about this creature and what he is and how he functioned.

“I suppose a siren is what you'd call me.”, the creature replied, voice soft and melodic, every word almost a song on its own. Edward had a hard time just focusing on what was said, instead of just listening to that beautiful voice.  
“A siren?”, Edward repeated, more for himself. He had never believed such a creature could be real, but here he was. “I've never thought you... your kind was real.”.  
The _siren_ chuckled softly, and Edward was amazed by how well he could keep his voice quiet and soft to not overwhelm and hurt him with volume.  
“We live in the deep sea.”, the siren replied with a smile, and Edward could _see_ the razor-sharp teeth in his mouth, and he was pretty sure he had seen a glimpse of a _second row_ of teeth. Like a shark almost.  
“That.. makes sense..”, Edward said softly. Considering the size of this siren, it made sense for them to live deep down in the sea, where humans couldn't even get to. “But.. you don't?”, he asked then, curiosity winning over fear. Seeing how the siren was just talking with him, he didn't see a reason why he should be really afraid.

“I don't.”, the siren confirmed and nodded lightly. “There's some of us who both use our voice more, and have acquired a _taste_ for what you can't get in the ocean.”, he hummed, and Edward felt a shiver run down his spine. He could certainly imagine what the siren was talking about.  
“Okay.”, Edward said quietly, and clearly he must've looked and/or sounded as afraid as he felt at that thought, because the siren laughed softly.  
“Don't worry. If I wanted to eat you, I would've done so the last time you were here.”, the siren said, and Edward felt in no way safer than before.  
“So- when I almost drowned, that was...?”, he looked up at the creature, uncertain. So that was what had happened? He had been drawn in by a siren's song, and thus had almost drowned himself trying to get to the siren and the empty promises he was singing about.  
“That was me. But, I saved you.”, the siren replied, smiling lightly. He had his head tilted now, getting more comfortable. The last rays of the sun were making him shine from behind, and Edward was rather sure he could see a soft glow coming off of the siren.  
“Why did you?”, Edward asked, curious as to why the siren had saved him, instead of just... eating him. He didn't see a reason -he was a chubby little human, who was probably a nice little snack for such a big creature as this siren.  
“I was curious about you. I've seen you before, the way you looked down at me.”, he hummed looking down at Edward. He looked at him almost with fondness in his gaze, and it made Edward flush even more.

“Uhm.”, Edward looked at his lap, and his fiddling fingers, feeling the heat in his cheeks.  
“You humans are adorable.”, the siren hummed, and Edward was pretty sure he made a sound akin to a squeak, completely flustered by the comment.  
“You can call me Kevin, if you'd like.”, he then said, and Edward looked back up to the siren -Kevin. It was such a normal name, for someone so completely not normal.  
“I'm Edward.”, he replied, and he smiled lightly. This wasn't so bad. So what if he was talking to a 40 feet tall siren who almost ate him a few days ago? Kevin was nice, and intriguing, and Edward might just be a little lonely to consider this good and not at all strange.  
“Pleasure meeting you, Edward.”, Kevin replied with a smile, and Edward couldn't help but smile right back. Even though he was talking to a giant siren, he was happy, and content, and not at all scared anymore.

“Oh you- you glow.”, Edward noticed, now that the sun had set. Kevin's scales were glowing slightly, as were his fins. And there were markings on his cheek now -only visible in the dark, now that they were glowing.  
“I do. Deep in the sea, we need some light to see. Though we can see very well in the dark.”, Kevin explained, fully unbothered. Edward was clearly entranced by the soft golden glow coming from him, and it was utterly adorable for Kevin to watch.  
“It's... really pretty.”, Edward said softly, and Kevin smiled at him, chuckling lightly.  
“Thank you. You're really cute in general.”, he said, and watched as Edward became even more red, flustered and embarrassed. Humans were all really cute though, with how small and fragile they were.

“I- I need to go home.”, Edward said then. He really had to, he had to get up early again tomorrow for work. He wasn't sure if Kevin knew about humans and working, so he didn't mention the reason why he had to go.  
“Of course.”, Kevin hummed. He knew the basics of humans, but he didn't mind why Edward had to leave anyways. Humans were complicated beings, and Kevin knew they usually slept at night.  
Edward wanted to say something more, but he didn't know what. Instead, he stood up, straightening his clothes -a little self-conscious.  
“I'm here a lot, if you want to talk again.”, Kevin told Edward, and he almost looked a little sad, if Edward were to guess. Maybe he was lonely too?  
“I'd like that.”, Edward replied with a smile, and Kevin smiled back. It made Edward feel fuzzy and warm, and he smiled a tad brighter, nodding.

“Until next time then, Kevin.”, he said softly, and made way to go home.  
“Until next time, Edward.”, Kevin replied just as softly, and he watched Edward for a moment, before carefully lowering himself back into the water and swimming off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr me and my friend were talking about mermaid Host and Ed, and ofc I had to mention giant mermaid Host  
> And thus I wrote this, because why not!  
> I like it, more or less ^^  
> Maybe I'll write some more some time?


End file.
